


Mom, do you like her?

by EBBAisGay



Series: Detroit: Become Something [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gonna have to see if im continuing this so oh well, I'm doing this, Light Angst, Medium Burn, Other, fast burn, maybe????, oh well, or like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBBAisGay/pseuds/EBBAisGay
Summary: “Mom, do you like North?”“Sorry sweetie, I didn’t hear that well. What was the question again?”“Do you like North?” Alice asked.Kara wasn’t surprised at the question, she really wasn’t. Even if the question wasn’t related to the topic they were talking about earlier.But what surprised her about this question is that it’s the fourth time Alice asked her this ever since they met North.Might remain like this, but most likely I will write other chapters if other fics don't appear lol.





	Mom, do you like her?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah I fucking love this ship, it needs more content.   
> Know that group chat fic that has kara and north? No? I did it anyway and ever since I got the two together I realized there needs to be more content of these two gals.
> 
> Fun fact: I started writing this in October and ive shortened it so much,,, oh well.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mom, do you like North?”

 

“Sorry sweetie, I didn’t hear that well. What was the question again?”

 

“Do you like North?” Alice asked.

 

Kara frowned. North?

 

“And is there a reason you are asking this again?”

 

After a moment Alice hummed as if thinking, making it extremely loud.

 

“Nope,” Alice said.

 

Kara wasn’t surprised at the question, she really wasn’t. Even if the question wasn’t related to the topic they were talking about earlier. Alice is a child after all and curiosity gets the best of her, so jumping from topic to topic was normal. She also always asked Kara if she liked certain people and in some cases animals- more specifically Sumo and Gavin’s two cats, Salt and Pepper. Kara was more than happy to answer her every time. Except for some people. Those were rather rude individuals to her and Alice. 

But what surprised her about this question is that it’s the fourth time Alice asked her this ever since they met North.

Kara sighed. She turned towards the kitchen table where Alice was sitting and waiting for the food that Kara just finished(chicken soup and potato salad). Alice was wearing a midnight-blue long-sleeved shirt with a green cartoon-y dinosaur head on it that said “Science is Cool!” and a long pastel yellow skirt as well that clashed with her bright red polka-dotted socks. Her hair was in a small bun and she was holding onto her fox plushie, Fox, tightly as she was looking at Kara with wide eyes. 

 

_Puppy dog eyes? She must really want an answer huh?_ thought Kara amusedly, also feeling just a tiny bit suspicious.

 

Don’t get her wrong. She likes North. She really does. Maybe a little too much honestly but… she likes her. Yes. They are really good friends after all. Yeah. So she wouldn’t mind answering that question multiple times. But it coming from Alice was a little concerning. 

 

The last person Alice asked her about multiple times was Luther, but the third time she asked, Kara explained that Luther is just like a little brother to her and that she’s happy he is in their lives. After that, she didn’t ask any more about him. But with _North_... she wasn’t really satisfied with the answers, seemed like.

 

“Well yes…” Kara said carefully. “I do like her. She _is_ my friend you know?” she took the two bowls of soup from the kitchen counter and placed on in front of Alice- who said a small _thank you, mom,_ \- and one in front of the chair that was next to her. Kara got the bread and then the potato salad off the counter as well and placed everything on the table, breaking the bread in equal pieces.

 

As she sat down Alice dove straight into eating the food, mumbling a quick ‘have a good meal’ to Kara before she stuffed her face with bread and a spoonful of soup. Kara smiled at her then started eating her own food, happy to find out it tasted just as good as it looked.

 

After a few minutes of them just eating, not talking at all, Kara hummed and put her spoon in the empty bowl then took the bigger bowl with the salad closer to her.

 

“A better word would be ‘best friend’, love. Well, Markus and Connor are also my best friends, but that doesn’t matter.” she said, laughing slightly. 

 

Alice smiled. 

 

“Mom, those are two words.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile in her palm, then frowned in a very cartoony way, puffing her lips out and squinting her eyes at Alice who started giggling at that.

 

“Oh, so now you’re talking back? Har har sweetie, we all make mistakes.”

 

“But it’s true!”

 

Kara sighed and smiled softly at her. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

 

“But… why the question Al?”

 

Alice stopped eating for a second, then continued with the same gusto she had before. After she finished her soup she took a fork as well and reached for the salad.

 

“Well, I was just curious.”

 

“But you have asked me before. I think this is the fourth time already.”

 

Alice’s eyes widened. “Really? Well that means you’re _really_ slow mom.”

 

Kara paused and looked her in the eyes.

 

“Slow at what?”

 

A huff came out of Alice who rolled her eyes, as if _Kara_ was the one that wasn’t getting it(and she wasn’t but oh well).

 

“Realizing! Mom!”

 

“But I _like_ her.”

 

With wide eyes, Alice shook her head and giggled. 

 

“No! Like…” she waited for a second “ _like_ like. You know?”

 

Kara had to take a moment and process what she just said. She knew what that meant, she did. But she had never really thought of it. Well, she actually did but she just never got into it because North could never have feelings for her because come on, she deserves someone so much better thn Kara who is extremely stressed all the tim and still is afrai-

 

Alice huffed again. “So do you?”

 

“What?”

 

“ _Like_ like her! You know, I just told you! The way Luther likes Adam and Adam likes him! Or Simon and Markus! Or even Connor and Hank, mom!”

 

“Well, no! But, uh.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Nothing. I’ll answer when you come back.”

 

“What?! But I will be gone for the whole weekend!”

 

“I will have enough time to think then, love..”

 

“Fine! I will enjoy my time with Lu and Adam and have a lot of fun while you brood over that! And I won’t forget!”

 

“Of course sweetie. Finish your food.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wait, how do you know the word _brood_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Any criticism you have? I would love reading it! And leave kudos if you liked it whatever asdfgf  
> My main tumblr is @biancas-koala and my art ig is @evan.draws ! Follow me for my shit there!  
> And message me if ou would like to scream about this ship,,, I'm too nervous to lol.
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night!


End file.
